Somos amigos?
by sakuya-takuya
Summary: Cuando terminan una de las pruebas del examen del cazador spoiler de solo el capitulo 26 -KilluaXGon- killua se pregunta si Gon y el son amigos,que fue lo que paso con Gon y Hisoka durante esa prueba.Solo el sumary es terrible, lean, dejen reviews plis


Estos personajes no me pertenecen.

_Letras en cursiva son los pensamientos_

-Entre guiones- dialogos

Bueno este fic muestra una parte del capitulo 26 que me gusto. Mi mente cuando lo vio pense en una pequeña escena y pues aqui esta.

Es desde el punto de vista de Killua.

mmm...aun no se bien como clasificar los fics, asi que les dire desde de una vez que spoiler del fic: solo hay 2 besos.

Bueno...dejen reviews plis. es one-shot.

**Capitulo número 26 PresidenteXEntrevistaXEngañar**

-Lo lograste Gon-

-tu también Killua-

-fue fácil, y a ti? ¿Como te fue?-

-Hmm… bueno esque-

-Imagino que tuviste que golpear a tres personas al azar, para reunir los seis puntos. Bueno no te culpo tu blanco era Hisoka. Aun si tuvieras más de una vida no seria suficiente-

-Mira- Gon le muestra la placa que le quito a Hisoka.

-Conseguiste la placa de Hisoka. ¿Que magia usaste?

-Bueno fue el mismo Hisoka el que me a entrego-

-¿Eh? ¿El te la dio? ¿Pero como? No logro entenderlo Gon. Si no quieres decirme no te obligare.

-Si, fue el mismo Hisoka el que me la entrego-

-¡¿Eh?? ¿Te la dio?-

-Si exactamente-

-Bueno no importa que lo que haya ocurrido. De todas maneras aprobaste la prueba. Gon escuche decir que la siguiente prueba será la última.-_ ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió durante el examen? Solo fueron 5 días, no?...aunque 5 días si es mucho tiempo._

_--_

-tu eres el ultimo ¿Por qué razón quieres ser cazador?- el presidente empieza la entrevista con killua

-no tengo ninguna, solo quiero matar el tiempo-

-¿te ayudo el examen a matar el tiempo?-

Killua responde intentando no ver el rostro del presidente - las pruebas son aburridas. Pero la gente que conocí fue muy interesante-

-¿Y a quien consideras que es el más interesante? –

Killua señala la foto de Hisoka- después de todo Hisoka… el…_Hisoka y Gon??grr_

El presidente interrumpe a Killua -¿Cuál es la última persona con la que quisieras luchar?-

-creo que con el parece no estar muy interesado en luchar- dice killua señalando la foto del participante que usaba ese arco.

-no mientas- le reprende el presidente

-jajajaja sabes cuando miento-

-utilizare esta entrevista como referencia para el examen final, si haces comentarios descuidados causaras muchos problemas-

-Bueno, el que primero que viene a mi mente es Gon, yo no se porque pero es muy divertido estar con el. La verdad nunca me aburre, es por esa razón que… no quisiera pelear con el- Killua responde con un leve pero notorio nerviosismo…pero sin comprenderse asi mismo.

-¿Son amigos?-

-No nada por el estilo- _amigos._

-mm…pensé que lo eran. De todas firmas ya puedes irte-

Saliendo de esa oficina killua divisa ver una manzana en el suelo que es arrastrada por una caña que le era conocida

-Le arrebataste a Hisoka con esta caña, ¿verdad?- _pero si le arrebato la placa con esa caña, ¿Cómo es que hisoka le dio la placa? ¿Qué es lo que paso?_

-Si, pero justo en ese momento… después de eso apareció otra persona y se la llevo-

-jaja que estupido, a decir verdad no sabría si eres genial o idiota-

-idiota suena muy mal, me duele-

No pensé que fueras tan sensible,- diciendo esto killua se acerca a Gon y le da un suave beso a Gon, pero no deja que Gon hable…esperando que no se quejara con lo que le había hecho a… ¿su nuevo amigo? -Con que luchaste de igual a igual con hisoka realmente tienes nervios de acero, ahora te conozco mejor.-

-A decir verdad estaba asustado, pero funciono por mi entrenamiento especial- Con lo que sucedió Gon no se quejo, ni dijo nada, continuo hablando con su amigo.

-¿Especial?-

-Así es-

Killua y Gon fueron a la parte de afuera del barco para que Gon le enseñara a Killua su nueva técnica con la que le arrebato la placa a Hisoka

_Gon…así que eso fue lo que sucedió durante el examen. _Killua sonreía felizmente al descubrir lo que había sucedido durante esos días de la prueba mientras que no pudo estar con su amigo.

Accidentalmente Gon le pega a una de las gaviotas y se siente mal por lo que había hecho, y se sienta aparte. Mientras que Killua lo observa se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Gon es una suerte que seas mi amigo-

Gon le sonríe a Killua –si, me alegro que seamos amigos-


End file.
